dgraymanfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Песня (мелодия) Исполнителя
Песня (мелодия) Исполнителя (奏者の唄, Sōsha no Uta), или Колыбельная под названием «Союз ладоней поцелуем закрепится» (つないだ手にキスを, Tsunaida te ni kisu wo). Исполняется сейю Аллена Уолкера – Кобаяси Санаэ. Впервые трансляция песни состоялась в 93 эпизоде аниме. Текст песни был впервые опубликован в манге D.Gray-man и написан самим автором манги – Хошино Кацурой. Композитором же выступил Вада Каору. Данная мелодия входит в третий диск оригинальных саундтреков D.Gray-man (D.Gray-man Original Soundtrack 3). Партитура мелодии хранится внутри Тимкампи. Согласно сюжету манги, символы партитуры были придуманы Алленом и Маной Уолкером. Также данная мелодия используется для управления Ноевым Ковчегом. Аудио Текст песни Оригинал= そして 坊やは 眠りについた 息衝（づ）く 灰の中の炎 ひとつ ふたつと 浮かぶ ふくらみ 愛しい横顔 大地に 垂（た）るる 幾千の夢 銀の瞳のゆらぐ夜に 生まれおちた輝くお前 幾億の年月が いくつ 祈りを 土へ 還しても ワタシは 祈り続ける どうか この子に 愛を つないだ 手に キスを そして 坊やは 眠りについた 息衝（づ）く 灰の中の炎 ひとつ ふたつと 浮かぶ ふくらみ 愛しい横顔 大地に 垂（た）るる 幾千の夢 銀の瞳のゆらぐ夜に 生まれおちた輝くお前 幾億の年月が いくつ 祈りを 土へ 還しても ワタシは 祈り続ける どうか この子に 愛を つないだ 手に キスを ワタシは 祈り続ける どうか この子に 愛を つないだ 手に キスを |-| Ромадзи= Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~ Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao Daichi ni taruru ikusen no Yume~ Yume~ Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni Umare ochita kagayaku omae Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni KISU wo Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~ Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao Daichi ni taruru ikusen no Yume~ Yume~ Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni Umare ochita kagayaku omae Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni KISU wo WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni KISU wo~ |-| Английский перевод= So the little infant fell into a deep sleep. Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one, then two ... Surfaces numerous of your faces A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss So the little infant fell into a deep sleep. Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ... Surfaces numerous of your faces A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss |-| Русский перевод= И однажды ночь придет, мальчик ляжет и уснет. Пламя в пепел превратится, никого не обожжет. Был один, теперь нас двое. Пред глазами промелькнет человек мой дорогой. На Землю выльются мечты, мечты. Глаз серебром мелькнет в ответ. Тогда родишься в свете ты, лишь ты. И пусть года летят навстречу солнцу – но тот, кто верит, тот домой вернется. Я буду продолжать молиться. Любить других, пока любовь теплится. Союз ладоней поцелуем закрепится. И однажды ночь придет, мальчик ляжет и уснет. Пламя в пепел превратится, никого не обожжет. Был один, теперь нас двое. Пред глазами промелькнет человек мой дорогой. На Землю выльются мечты, мечты. Глаз серебром мелькнет в ответ. Тогда родишься в свете ты, лишь ты. И пусть года летят навстречу солнцу – но тот, кто верит, тот домой вернется. Я буду продолжать молиться. Любить других, пока любовь теплится. Союз ладоней поцелуем закрепится. Я буду продолжать молиться. Любить других, пока любовь теплится. Союз ладоней поцелуем закрепится |-| Короткая версия= Ночь однажды распахнет объятья, Мальчик ляжет и уснет. Пеплом станет огненное платье – Никого не обожжет. Был один, теперь нас двое. Пред глазами промелькнет Что-то очень дорогое – Образ в сердце всколыхнет. И звездой придут мечты, мечты, Отразятся серебром в глазах. В свете их родишься ты, лишь ты, Затерявшийся в веках. В тени я буду продолжать молиться, Любить, пока в груди болит При взгляде на душ плененных лица. Союз ладоней поцелуй скрепит. Видео TВ версия= |-| Полная версия= Галерея Категория:Музыка